


Tea and Secrets

by musikurt



Series: A Macmillan Family Christmas [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Family Secrets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the arrival of Ernie's sister, he's prepared to share his secret with her so that no one in his family is keeping things from each other anymore-- or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by a Twitter RP that takes place in a Harry Potter AU.

The house was always in a frenzy the morning before Ernie's sister returned from her boarding school abroad. Ernie tried to imagine things were the same when he would come home similarly during the three years he spent in Australia. It had been a rather wise idea of their parents to send them abroad for the last few years of primary school before beginning the seven-year trek that was Hogwarts. Other parents might think sending a child to a foreign boarding school at the age of eight was cruel, but Ernie would likely have engaged in a fervent argument with anyone who even implied such a thought. Being exposed to another culture, learning to become independent, and making friends around the world had helped expand his worldview and shaped him into who he was as a person.

Ernie and Justin were tasked with some additional tidying while Mr. and Mrs. Macmillan went to fetch their daughter from the international Floo station. Although she was attending a Muggle boarding school, Ernie's sister had been well-connected with a wizarding family in the United States for support and assistance. She would spend time with them during shorter school holiday breaks and they often acted as "surrogate" parents for certain family events at the school. There was a similar arrangement with family friends in Australia during Ernie's own studies abroad.

Justin set the small table in the front room for tea while Ernie finished preparations in the kitchen. Justin was looking forward to meeting Ernie's sister. He had seen her once at King's Cross a few years earlier, but she had been a rather shy young girl then. Even though he asked Ernie what his sister was like, he still didn't know much about her. Ernie's typical reply was "How exactly does one describe a nine-year-old girl, Justin? How?" Justin always shrugged and laughed along with Ernie, but he still would have liked a bit more information on what to expect.

Ernie tugged on Justin's sleeve as the Muggle taxi pulled up in front of the house. Justin finished arranging the utensils and followed Ernie over to the foyer. They smiled at each other as Ernie opened the front door and held it for his family.

"Busy day at the Floo," Mr. Macmillan said as he lugged a heavy suitcase over the threshold and set it down in front of Justin. "Everyone either coming or going just in time for Christmas." Mrs. Macmillan followed directly behind him with Ernie's sister in tow.

"Amanda," Ernie said with a smile before giving his sister a hug to welcome her home.

"Ern!" She smiled back and reached up to wrap her hands around her neck. "I missed you."

"You, too," he replied. "This is Justin," he added, gesturing toward his friend once Amanda finally let go. "One of my friends from school."

"Oh, yes, mum said he would be here." She shook Justin's hand and studied him for a moment before turning to her mother. "Might I go freshen up before tea?"

"Of course," Mrs. Macmillan replied. Ernie grabbed the handle of the suitcase and followed Amanda up the stairs. "Quite the little lady," Mrs. Macmillan whispered to Justin before retiring to the front room. Mr. Macmillan shot Justin a wink before doing the same.

Justin went into the kitchen and hoisted the tray Ernie had prepared for tea. He did a quick spot check to make sure everything was in order and then carried it out to Ernie's waiting parents.

"Oh, Justin, you needn't have done that," Mrs. Macmillan said, standing to assist him.

"It's not a problem at all," he replied with a smile. Justin set the tray on the table and then took a seat on the small sofa. 

Ernie suddenly reappeared in the doorway. "I've been asked to inform everyone that Miss Amanda will be with us shortly." He grinned and sat next to Justin.

Mrs. Macmillan shook her head and smiled. "At least we needn't worry that she's not had proper instructions on manners."

"The manners of a princess, at least," Mr. Macmillan added from behind the afternoon edition of _The Prophet_.

"Can I tell Amanda?" Ernie asked without any hesitation. He was certain his parents knew what he meant.

Mrs. Macmillan picked up her current knitting project from a nearby shelf. "I don't see why not." She fixed her eyes on her husband, awaiting his response.

"Of course. If that's what you want." Ernie's dad didn't look up from the newspaper.

Just then, Amanda entered the room. She had changed out of her traveling clothes and into a nice sun dress. Justin thought this was an odd choice for a winter's day, but the fireplace did seem to keep the front room rather warm. She pulled a small chair from the corner to an open space near her father's and took a seat. "So, what's this afternoon's topic of conversation?"

Ernie turned to face her. "There's something I need to tell you about me."

Amanda nodded. She didn't know what he was going to tell her, but she new it was polite to acknowledge him.

"I told mum and dad earlier this week. It's something I've known for a while, but I think it's important that I'm honest with my family about it." He swallowed as he felt a lump in his throat. He had imagined this would be much easier since he'd already told his parents. It wasn't as difficult as the first conversation, but it still caused him some anxiety. "I'm gay."

"Oh," Amanda smiled, "well, good for you." She looked at Justin. "Are you his partner, then? Is that why you're here?"

"No," Ernie interjected before Justin could reply. "He's just a good friend-- my best friend."

"Ah." Amanda was skeptical, but she also had been taught that it could be rude to hold onto assumptions about others. "So," she said to her mother after a moment, "that makes two gays in the family, then?"

Mrs. Macmillan's face instantly turned three shades whiter and Mr. Macmillan visibly shifted in his chair. "You don't have an imaginary brother, Amanda," Mrs. Macmillan replied with a chuckle. "How about I pour the tea?"

Ernie looked between his sister and his parents for a moment. "What-- what does she mean?"

"Nothing," Mr. Macmillan answered, folding the newspaper and tucking it into the chair. "You remember her imaginary friend, Rupert, from a few years ago? Apparently he turned out to be gay."

"Yes, daddy," Amanda added as confirmation. "But I meant--"

"Tea, dear," Mrs. Macmillan interrupted her daughter and set a cup of tea in front of her. "You all know we don't discuss Rupert anymore since he is a fiction. Let us find a new topic of conversation." Ernie sensed an exchange of facial expressions between his mother and sister that suggested there was more to the story.

Ernie looked to Justin who shrugged at him in his own apparent confusion. "How come no one ever told me Rupert was gay?"

"Well, remember, I told you we didn't want you to feel any pressure," Mrs. Macmillan replied, hints of frustration becoming apparent in her voice. "Your father and I felt you might interpret the news as an implication or accusation."

While it was potentially believable, Ernie pursed his lips at his mother's obvious fabrication. He sipped the tea his mother had passed to him in her tea-pouring frenzy. Everyone was silent for a moment as no one seemed to know what to say next.

"Is Ernie gay because of you, daddy?" Amanda broke the silence with her question.

Ernie's eyes shot up at his sister then to his father. "Okay, what does she mean by _that_?"

Mr. Macmillan set his cup of tea on the side table next to his chair. He leaned forward, glanced at his wife, and took a deep breath. "Okay. Here's the real story." Everyone set down their teacups after hearing the seriousness of Mr. Macmillan's tone. "Ernie, remember how I told you I admire your courage in coming out? How I think it's great that you intend on living your life completely true to yourself?" He sighed. He could sense Ernie's eyes fixed squarely on them and he worried about how his son was going to react to what he said next. "Well, it's because I never did."

"Pardon me?" Ernie was certain he misunderstood what his father just said.

"In school, I knew I was interested in men, but there was no way I could live that life. I wanted to get married and have a family. I didn't want to disappoint my own father."

"What the--? But you _married_ her!" He gestured to his mother and gave her an accusatory look. "You can't be gay." He shook his head. "You don't need to do this to make me feel better about who I am, okay? I'm perfectly fine with myself."

"Ernie," his father continued, his voice almost becoming a whisper, "it's true. Your mother and I had been dating for a while and I confessed everything to her. We were in love, even though my preferences for certain things lay elsewhere. We discussed it all at length and decided that our love was strong enough to overcome it. We wanted to spend our lives together and have a family."

"Oh! So you're saying if I find the right woman I can change?" Ernie had gone from confused to insulted to frustrated to angry within the span of a few short minutes.

"No." Mr. Macmillan was becoming frustrated with his son. "Can I finish tell you what happened?"

Ernie glared at him for a moment before nodding. There was a part of him that didn't want to hear anymore, but he knew he owed it to his father to let him share. After all, he had listened to Ernie's secret and reserved judgment.

"We made an agreement - a marriage pact, so to speak. We planned to have two children--" he stopped to smile at both Amanda and Ernie-- "and as you can see, we did. I promised your mother that no matter what happened we would stay together as long as either of you were living at home. We also agreed to some other terms that aren't really relevant to this conversation." Mr. Macmillan took another deep breath. "But one of those additional terms was that I would be allowed one indiscretion on a monthly basis as long as I'm open and honest about it with your mother."

Ernie's face turned bright red. He flashed a look at Justin and then stared at the floor.

"That changed, though, last year," Ernie's father continued. "I met a guy in Cornwall, Michael, and we really hit it off. So now I spend one weekend a month with him at his home."

A sense of betrayal and realization shot through Ernie. "So those aren't 'business trips' like you've been telling me?"

"They've always been daddy's 'Michael trips'," Amanda replied. Mr. and Mrs. Macmillan shifted uncomfortably.

"She knew?" Ernie was having difficulty containing his frustration. "Wait, let me guess: 'we didn't want you to feel pressure or think we were accusing you of being gay by telling you all of this'. You know what? That is complete and utter bollocks." He felt Justin's hand on his shoulder. Ernie looked up at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is incredibly rude. We shouldn't be discussing this in front of Justin."

Without thinking, Mr. Macmillan replied. "Justin already knows. I told him the other day."

Ernie jumped up from his seat. " _Merlin_! Am I even a bloody part of this family anymore? I never expected I was the only one with a secret but this is-- this is-- just forget it." Ernie ran out of the room and up the stairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Macmillan stared at each other while Amanda continued to sip her tea.

"I-- I think I'll go check on him?" Justin offered tentatively.

"Thank you, dear," Mrs. Macmillan answered, her eyes still staring into her husband's. Justin remarked to himself that this was certainly becoming more interesting than any Christmas he'd ever spent with his own family as he knocked on Ernie's bedroom door.


End file.
